Lost and found
by jaspersgurl14
Summary: Jasper and Bella are a married couple and when Jasper goes to war and is a vampire and doesn't come back will Bella who is a vampire now and there two 16 year olds who are also vampires to be able to find him and become a family again. summary sucks.
1. Wedding

**This is my first fan fiction and it is a Jasper/Bella one because myself I think that they would make a great couple. Same pairings except with Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward. Please review. **

**Bella point of view 1879 in Texas during the civil war**

I can't believe in a few moments I will be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. I will be happily married to the man of my dreams and my boyfriend for the past 3 years. My mother, Renea, just walked through the doors telling me and my father, Charlie, that it is time to walk down the aisle. When I heard this I all but jumped through the doors before my bride's maid and maid of honor. Charlie just grabbed a hold of my arm and laughed.

"Bella, honey just calm down he wait for you all day if he had to" Charlie said. "I know dad it's just I want this to be over with so I can get out of this poofy dress" I laughed and said. Then I heard the traditional march start playing and I started walking down the aisle to my loving soon to be husband. When I get there Charlie kisses my cheek and hands my hand over to Jasper. As soon as my hand was handed to Jasper he kissed it and telling me I looked lovely.

When it was time to say the vows the minister said" Jasper Aaron Whitlock do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be lawfully wedded wife till death does you part." "I do." Jasper said I do full of proud and I will probably just stutter it out. "Isabella Marie Swan do you take Jasper Aaron Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband till death does you part" "I do." I proofed myself wrong that I didn't stutter and I to said I do full of proud. Then the minister said"You may kiss the bride." Then jasper leans in a kisses me passionate but instead of making to kiss last a long time I pull away remembering that we have an audience watching us. Then Jasper catches what along with what I am doing and pulls away fast remembering that we have an audience. Then we look up and everyone starts cheering and clapping and Jasper and I make our way through the crowd to go to the car. I stand in front of the car and through my bouquet in the air my best friend Elizabeth catches it .Then me and Jasper climbed sin the car and go to our house to get ready for the reception party.

**Well there is the first chapter. I hoped you liked it and review. If you have any questions about this chapter or when the next chapter will be up if you like this then review and send your question.**


	2. Jasper's pov

At the reception party before anyone shows up the confederate army general Robert E. Lee the confederates in the war and that he is happy for Jasper for getting married. So I tell Jasper" Jasper don't worry about that right now because I am not so let's enjoy the reception and then maybe later we will talk about it but maybe not. So let's go and get me out of this dress and into my reception dress." "Yeah let's go change into those reception outfits fast we already wasted 30 minutes and everyone is arriving in 15." I told him not worry about right now because if he gets to over worked about something he can't have the fun that everyone has on the wedding day.

**Jasper point of view **

This day is going to be perfect. I'm going to be marrying the most wonderful girl in the whole world my Bella. My Bella that sounds perfect and today she's going to be mine. There is a lot of people here I'm going to choke up when I say I do. I am so glad that everyone was glad that I finally ask Bella to marry me on that Friday night on the walk on the lake when we had that date.

**Flashback**

I was getting really nervous as we neared the waterfall that I was going to ask her to marry me at. The ring in my pocket was starting to felt like it was burning a hole in my pocket. As we got closer I was starting to think how I was going to ask her to marry. As we sat on the log that was under the waterfall. I said," Bella, you know that you mean the world to me and that I would do anything for you." She nodded her head to instead of saying I know Jasper. "Well I was wondering Bella will you marry me?" I said as getting down on one knee. She looked like she was about to cry when she said," Yes, Jasper I will marry you, a million times yes." She said as she was kissing my face saving my lips for last and crying tears of joy.

**End of flashback**

Just as I got down having a flash back I heard the traditional march for the bride to come down the aisle. I look up and see my Bella coming down the aisle with her father, Charlie. When they get down the aisle Charlie kisses her cheek and hands her hand over to me. As soon as her hand is in mind I kiss her hand and tell her how lovely she looks today but she still looks a ravishing as any day just like today. Then it was time for the minister to say the vows," Do you Jasper Aaron Whitlock take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part." "I do." I thought that I was going to stutter out I do from how nervous I was but I didn't. I said full of proud and without hesitant. Then it was Bella's turn. Again the minister said," Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Jasper Aaron Whitlock to be lawfully wedded husband till death does you part." "I do." She said I do just like me full of proud and without hesitant. Then the minister said, "You may kiss the bride." I lean forward to Bella and kiss her. The kiss was passionate but short. I notice Bella was leaning backwards for some reason and then I remember that we have an audience. So I lean back just like Bella did and then we turn around and face our audience and they start cheering and clapping for me and Bella. As we make our way to the car. When we get there before Bella gets in she throws her bouquet in the air and her best friend Elizabeth catches and then we get in the car and make our way to our house. When we get there the confederate army general is standing in the doorway waiting for me and Bella. When we get up there he says, "Jasper in about a year you have to go and join the army and I'm happy for you getting married." When he leaves Bella notices that I am starting to hyperventilate and tells me not to worry about it right lets enjoy the reception party and that we might talk about it later or not and that we better go and change into our reception. party outfits. Then I tell her," Yeah I guess Bells lets go change into the reception outfits." The reception party was wonderful.

**Bella point of view**

I was this morning making Jazz breakfast. When I feel his arms sneak around my waist and pull be backwards towards him and lean down and kiss me on the lips.


	3. babys and letters don't go together

**6 months later**

I'm finally going to tell Jasper that I'm pregnant. As I make my way down the stairs of our house I see Jasper sitting on the porch through the window talking to his buddy, Andrew. I walk out on the porch and sit beside Jasper on the porch steps while Andrew and I greet each other."Well, Jasper, Bella I better be a going." Said Andrew after a few minutes of talking to me and Jasper. Jasper and I both said goodbye to Andrew as he made his way over to his horse.

"Jasper, baby, let's sit on the porch a few more minutes because I got to tell you something important." Jasper looked shocked at how I said that I had to tell him something important, but after he hears this he will be more shocked and excited. "Anything Bella, love." I loved how he called me love. "Jasper I'm pre...pre...pregnant." I looked at his face because without knowing it I closed my eyes and his face was blank but, his eyes were filled with excitement, shock, and joy. "Jasper are you all right?" I had to ask him because he was not saying anything and it was a long time before he said anything.

"You're pregnant Bella." With a nod of me head I was being lifted of the porch steps and into the yard with Jasper swinging us around yelling," My Bella's pregnant. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father." When he was done with that he put me down and kiss me on the lips and ask me how I knew I was pregnant I told him I was three weeks late on my period. Then I asked him, "Jasper, you are not mad are you?" "Mad, Bells why am I supposed to be mad at you because you are pregnant?" I nodded my head. "Bella, baby I never will be mad at you. You are my one and only love of my life so I am not mad at you for being pregnant because I always wanted to be a father with a very beautiful girl to be the baby's mother and I got a beautiful girl of being the baby's mother." So he isn't mad at me for being pregnant. "But Bella why would you think I would be mad at you for being pregnant?"

"I thought you were because when I told you, you took a long time answering." "Baby, I was just shocked that you were pregnant and just that I was so happy. That's all I promise." "Ok how about we go a spread the good news when it starts showing and then we can tell all our friends and family. Sound good to you?" "Sounds perfect to me." He said right before kissing me on the lips in a heated passionate kiss. Without breaking it he picked me up in a bridal style and carried me through the door and up to our room and laid me on the bed and kissed me with desire and lust. I fell asleep after the next few minutes after we got done kissing and when I woke up the next morning Jasper was washing his face and I notice that we had telegram that said,_" Jasper Whitlock in four weeks you will be recruited for the confederate army."_

_Robert E. Lee_

After I read that I ran into Jasper's arms and shocked him by starting to cry.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" I forgot he hasn't read it yet so I just pointed at the letter on the table and he picked it up and read it."Oh Bella, I didn't know it would be so soon. If I knew then I would have told you instead of you finding out in a telegram and plus I haven't been counting down the months." Somewhere through there he put his head down and I quickly put my hand under his head and lifted it back up. I told him, "Jasper, this is not your fault this is the army's fault for picking a wonderful husband and person to go to the army. This is not your fault I repeat." I said as I looked at him right in the eyes and he just shook his head agreeing with me that it wasn't his fault that the army chose him. Then he said," Ok, Bella I believe you." For the rest of that day all we did was sit on the porch and talk about what we wanted the baby to be, how our families and friends were going to react to it, and what we were going to do with the baby.

**Jaspers point of view**

The morning after the reception party I woke up to Bella making breakfast for us. So I walked down stairs and walked up behind my Bella and sneaked my arms around her waist and pulled her back toward me without her fighting against it and lean down and kissed her on her lips.

**6 months later**

I was talking to Andrew on the porch about me going to the army and asked him to take care of my Bella for me while I'm gone. As soon as he agreed Bella walked out on the porch and she and Andrew greeted each other. She sat down next to me. While me and Andrew talked about fixing his porch. Then after a few minutes he said that he had to be going. Me and Bella both said goodbye to Andrew as he made his way over to his horse. "Jasper, baby, let's sit on the porch a few more minutes because I got to tell you something important."Bella said. I was shocked at how she said that she had to tell me something important. "Anything Bella, love." She loves how I called her love.

"Jasper I'm pre...pre...pregnant." She said and I was shocked, joy, and excited. My face was probably blank because when Bella opened her eyes she looked scared. "Jasper are you all right?" she asked me because I was not saying anything to her about it. Then I finally said, "You're pregnant Bella." With a nod of her head. I lifted her off the porch steps and into the yard with her swinging us around yelling," My Bella's pregnant. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father." When I was done with that I put her down and kissed her on the lips and ask her how she knew and told me she knew she was pregnant she told me she was three weeks late on her period. Then she asked me, "Jasper, you are not mad are you?" How could she think I was mad at her for the greatest thing in the world? "Mad, Bells why am I supposed to be mad at you because you are pregnant?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Bella, baby I never will be mad at you. You are my one and only love of my life so I am not mad at you for being pregnant because I always wanted to be a father with a very beautiful girl to be the baby's mother and I got a beautiful girl of being the baby's mother." I meant that from the bottom of my heart. "But Bella why would you think I would be mad at you for being pregnant?"I asked her. "I thought you were because when I told you, you took a long time answering." "Baby, I was just shocked that you were pregnant and just that I was so happy. That's all I promise."That was totally the truth. "Ok how about we go and spread the good news when it starts showing and then we can tell all our friends and family." She said. "Sounds good to me." I answered before kissing her on the lips in a heated passionate kiss. Without breaking it I picked her up in a bridal style and carried her through the door and up to our room and laid her on the bed and kissed her with desire and lust because knowing that she was pregnant and that we were both happy made me just won't to kiss her all over. I fell asleep after the next few minutes after we got done kissing and when I woke up the next morning I noticed Bella had not got up all ready so I just got up and walked downstairs and to stand in front of the door. After a few minutes standing there I see the mail person riding up on their horse so I walk out on the porch and they just say that we have a telegram so I think that it is for Bella because lately she has been getting telegrams from her cousin in Denver, Colorado.

When I go back in I lay the telegram on the table and walk through the house and out the back door to go wash my face from the water tank. When I walk back through Bells is in the kitchen and when she hears me enter she turns and runs in to my chest and crys. Shocking me with her crying I asked her what's wrong but instead of saying anything she points at the telegram and I pick it up and read it and it said,_" Jasper Whitlock in four weeks you will be recruited for the confederate army."_

_Robert E. Lee_

I totally forgot about that then I tell her, "Oh Bella, I didn't know it would be so soon. If I knew then I would have told you instead of you finding out in a telegram and plus I haven't been counting down the months." Somewhere through there I put my head down then Bella lifts my head telling me that it is not my fault that the army picked me to join. So I just nodded my head agreeing with her. Then I tell her," Ok, Bella I believe you." For the rest of that day all we did was sit on the porch and talk about what we wanted the baby to be, how our families and friends were going to react to it, and what we were going to do with the baby.


	4. the family and sunsets

**Bella point of view**

It has been three weeks since I told Jasper about the baby and now it is starting to show and so today we are getting ready to go to our friends and family's houses to tell them about. Also in one week Jasper has to be recruited for the army. Jasper and I decided that we will go ahead and tell all our friends before we go and tell our family because they will probably want us to stay with them for a few hours. So right now that is where we are headed Jasper's friend Andrew's house. When we get there Jasper and I climb down from the buggy and make our way over to the house. When we get to the door Jasper knocks on it and Andrew's wife, Mary, opens the door for us. Then I tell her," Mary, is Andrew home because we got something that we want both of you to know at the same time." "Yes, Andrew is home. Come on in I'll go and get him cause, he's out back in the barn." Me and Jasper make our way over to the table and sit down. As soon as we sit down he comes in Andrew and Mary looking worried probably because we got something to tell them and we won't them together to hear this.

"Ok, what Jazz and I has to tell you is that-"Then I was interrupted by Jasper saying," She's pregnant. My Bella is pregnant. Isn't that the best thing in the world?" When he got done saying that I looked at Andrew and Mary because when Jasper starting talking I was looking at him. I noticed that Andrew and Mary was looking at Jasper and me and then at my stomach. Then to break the silence Mary spoke and said," Wow, I was kind of expecting this because I noticed it on you last week Bella because I noticed how Jasper looked at you now and when I look at you sort of glowed." Well least she took it well but, I don't think Andrew did or he did and he is in total shock because he is just standing there with his mouth wide open, eyes bugged out and wide. Mary, Jasper, and me all three waved our hands in front of his face to try to speak to use. After like five minutes of this. He finally said," Congratulations Jasper and Bella. If you don't mind if I ask what are you going to name the baby?" I'm glad talked about this a few weeks earlier because this would be very embarrassing. "Umm, yes we have if it is a boy we think that we are going to name it Caleb Darren Whitlock but if it's a girl, Marissa Rose Whitlock." I love the names we chose to be the baby's name. Mary looked like she loves the names to. "Jasper, honey, are you ready to go and spread the news to the rest of our friends and family?" "Yeah, we will see you all tomorrow." Jasper said while standing with Andrew to shake hands while Mary and I walked over to the door to say goodbye and to make plans sometimes to plan the baby's room. So when we get back on the road I look at Jasper and ask him," Do you want to go to Elizabeth's house now and then after that we can go to all of your friends and my friends house's?" I was hoping he would say yes because Elizabeth would really be happy for us and would love this news. "Yeah let's do that because Elizabeth is right down this road and everyone else is down the other road." On the ride there I thought of something and ask Jasper," Jasper what if the babies are twins or there is more than one?" "Well if it is more than one baby we have got to think of more names. How about we do that right now?" With a nod of my head he starts thinking of the boy's name I start thinking of the girl's names. Then Jasper says," How about for a boy's name Allen Jack Whitlock." "I love that name and so how about for a girl's name Alex Maria Whitlock." I thought he would love that name because his cousin that he loves so much name is Maria and Alex is the name of my cousin that I love so much too."I love that name Jasper." "I love that name too Bella." When we get to Elizabeth's house I saw her in the garden that she has. So I got off the buggy and go and talk to her while Jasper comes up behind me and Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, Jasper and I have something very important to tell you." She looks at me and stands up and says," Ok, what is it Bella?" This time Jasper spoke up," Bella is –" "I'm pregnant." This time I interrupted him. Then I looked at Elizabeth and she was smiling from ear to ear. Then she started squealing in delight meaning she has something to tell me to. "Bella I'm so happy for and I got good news for you to. I'm getting married this fall." "Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you too." I just remembered that Jasper was here to. So I look at Jasper and tell him," Jasper, are you going are you going to tell her the baby's name we picked out?" "Oh yeah, if it is a girl the name will be Alex Maria Whitlock or Marissa Rose Whitlock. If it is a boy the name will be Allen Jack Whitlock or Caleb Darren Whitlock. So who is it that you are getting married to Elizabeth?" "I love the baby's name. The person's name that I'm getting married to is Johnny Anderson." "Jasper, isn't he the one who you use to ride horses with?" I remember Jasper riding horses with someone every week for a few hours. "Yes, he is and he is a terrific person to get to know." he said. "Well, we better get going because we still got to tell our families and we just thought we drop by and tell you Mary." "Ok, bye Bella and Jasper. Drop by sometime." Then we got back on the buggy and headed back down the road back to the back road to get to our families houses faster. When we get about one hundred feet from walking to my parent's house. I stop Jasper and make him look at me and ask him that what if my parents wouldn't like the baby when it is born and all he was," Bells, your parents would love the baby whatever it is and whatever it looks like and they would love that you are pregnant with our baby." I knew he was right but I just think that they would not like the baby when it is born. "Jasper your parents are here too." "How do you know Bella?" "Their wagon is over there and your brother's horse is over there." I pointed and showed him each things and I noticed him tense up a little. "Jasper it's going to be ok. Remember what you just told me think of that, ok?" and he just shook his head ok. I took his hand and kissed his knuckles to make him calm down and he did calm down. When we get up to the door we knock and they come to the door and greet us and ask us to come in but, we politely decline and ask them to come sit on the porch with us because we got something to tell them. "Ok, Jasper and Bella. Everybody let's sit on the porch because Bella and Jasper has to tell us something." Everyone sat around us while we waited to go on and tell them. "Ok, I'm Pregnant everyone." I said while Jasper looked like he was going to faint anytime now. I grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckle to calm him down. Everyone now was smiling and my mother and Jasper's mother was about to start crying. "We didn't think it would happen soon but we expected this anytime but all the same we are glad for both of you all." I was so glad and relieved and I'm pretty sure Jasper is too because I felt him relax while they were talking. After like a few hours of talking and planning the baby's room and all that stuff Jasper and I decided to head home." Bye everyone Bella and I are going to head home and that we will be back up in a few days." Then there was a multiple of goodbyes and hugs and handshakes. When we got home Jasper and I decided that we are going to sit around and talk some about the baby and if it is more than one.

**Jaspers point of view **

**A few days later**

Knowing I was going to be a father was making me think that I wanted the war to be over right now so I can be with Bella when the babys are born but I won't I'll still be at war for a month and then I'll be coming and she will be with Elizabeth and her husband John. Tomorrow Bella and I and our family are going to the train station because tomorrow I'm leaving to be recruited. This is going to be hard on Bella, real hard. So that is why I ask Elizabeth to be there for her tomorrow. I walked to Bella was and was about to ask her why she's standing here when I noticed that she had morning sickness. So I just held her hair for her. When she got done I made sure she was ok and she said that she was. So I carried her back to the house and made my way into our room and laid her on the bed and told her to hang on a second. When I got finish packing for tomorrow I laid next to her and rubbed her stomach while humming to her. After a while I fell asleep. When I woke up Bella was not there so I started to wonder where she was. So I jumped up and made my way to the first floor of our house ad there she was sitting on the porch looking up at the sky. I walked out and sat beside her without disturbing her after a while she finally said," The sunsets beautiful isn't it Jazz?" That's a new name for me and I liked it. "Not as beautiful as you." I said while leaning in to kiss her. After a few seconds she pulled back.


	5. leavin her was the hardest thing ever

Chapter 5

**Jaspers point of view **

**A few days later**

Knowing I was going to be a father was making me think that I wanted the war to be over right now so I can be with Bella when the babies are born but I won't I'll still be at war for a month and then I'll be coming and she will be with Elizabeth and her husband John. Tomorrow Bella and I and our family are going to the train station because tomorrow I'm leaving to be recruited. This is going to be hard on Bella, real hard. So that is why I ask Elizabeth to be there for her tomorrow. I walked to Bella was and was about to ask her why she's standing here when I noticed that she had morning sickness. So I just held her hair for her. When she got done I made sure she was ok and she said that she was. So I carried her back to the house and made my way into our room and laid her on the bed and told her to hang on a second. When I got finish packing for tomorrow I lay next to her and rubbed her stomach while humming to her. After a while I fell asleep. When I woke up Bella was not there so I started to wonder where she was. So I jumped up and made my way to the first floor of our house ad there she was sitting on the porch looking up at the sky. I walked out and sat beside her without disturbing her after a while she finally said," The sunsets beautiful isn't it Jazz?" That's a new name for me and I liked it. "Not as beautiful as you." I said while leaning in to kiss her. After a few seconds she pulled back.

**Bella point of view**

Today was the day that Jasper was leaving and in about 3 hours we be at the train station waving Jasper off. It was time to get Jasper up so we can spend time together before two miserable years without Jasper beside my side. "Jazz, get up. Come on get up." Couldn't Jasper be the easiest person to wake up but no, he was the hardest. I could have banged pots and pans and he wouldn't get up. That's a good idea so I waddled/ran to the kitchen the best I could and got to big pans. Then I ran back up to our room and Jasper had not yet woken up or moved from the spot I left him in. I take a big breath and starts banging the pans together and Jasper jumps up from the bed and starts screaming," Who's shootin and where is Bella?" I stop and start giggling. "Jazz, I'm right here you wouldn't get up so I thought of this plan to get your butt out of this bed." I thought he was going to be mad at me but he wasn't he start laughing with me."Ok, ok enough laughing at me how about we just sit around for, how long do we have?" I looked at the clock and noticed it took thirty minutes to get Jasper up. "Well seeing that it took thirty minutes to get you up you have two hours and thirty minutes." I looked at him and smiled because he had a smirked on his face. This isn't going to turn out good for me, like always. "Oh, Bella come here." I shooke my head and started backing up till I reached the wall of the bedroom and his smirked got bigger knowing he had me cornered as he etched forward and knowing I didn't have anywhere to get away at. Just as he reached me he took me up in his arms caring me bridal way instead of throwing me over his shoulder like he usually does and I am still wondering how he manages to pack me everywhere, but I'll never know, but he was pretty buff but not like super huge, oh well. He carried me down the stairs and sat me on the table while getting the stuff to make us breakfast, "Jasper you don't have to do that I'll do it." Then he cut me off," No Bella, it is my last day here for two long sickening years of being away from you and our little baby. So please let me do this for you?" How could I not let him do this, huh? So all I could because I was speechless was shake my head. He smiled and kissed my lips and I smiled against his lips. After me and Jasper had got done eating breakfest made by Jasper, we went to sit in the living room to sit in the living for thirty minutes.

**Now Jasper and I are waiting for the rest of the people that is leaving to get on the train to go to army site. The train whistle blew signalling that it was time for Jasper to leave. Our family was taking the time to say goodbye for Jasper for 2 years until he was back from the army. I was the last to say goodbye to Jasper. "Jasper, listen to me you come back, because we love, I love. So hurry up and get back to me and the baby. Ok?" Then he told me," Bella I will always come back for you and the baby and I love you to my Bella, dearest." After he got done telling me that he loved me and that he would come back to me and the baby. I fiercely kissed him on the lips for the last time for a long time. After about five minutes he was the first one to pull up for a breath. After he had caught his breath he placed his forehead on mind and we just stared into each other's eyes. Right when he was telling me again how much he loved me the train whistle blew signaling that it was time for Jasper to leave. So I gave him chaste kiss and told him that I loved him very quickly so he could get going and come back to me quicker. Jasper was the very last one to get on the train.  
As the train started down the track, I was thinking about how much I didn't want Jasper to leave me and before I knew I was running down the train platform and yelling for Jasper to come back to me. Right at the edge of the platform I saw jasper wave back at me and mouthed I love you.**


	6. Maria? Alice? The Cullens?

**I was on total writers block and my computer wasn't working but I finally got the chapter. Review. **

**Chapter 6**

**Jasper's point of view**

I watched as my Bella ran down to the edge of the platform crying and yelling for me to come back to her.

It took all my might to not jump off the train and run to her and tell her that I love her and it was going to be all right. I waited till she was finally looking at me and I mouthed to her I loved her. I saw her shake her head and mouth I love you too. On the four hour ride to the campsites, I met Peter. Peter was like me in many ways.

When we got to the campsites, I found out that Peter and I are in the same group because we was in the group from Phoenix. I thought I could get use to this but lets see how this is going to go.

**1 year later**

This is finally the day we get to get out of the training camps and aren't I happy. After one miserable year of training, at the end of this year I get to see Bella again. I had received a letter from Bella a few weeks earlier saying that instead of having on kid, she had twins, a boy and girl. She named the girl Alex Marie and she named the boy Caleb Darren. I told Peter about the letter and the babies and Bella, he said he was so happy for me and that he wish he had someone special like that. I just laughed and said that he is going to have a family just like mine very soon.

I have transferred from cadet to general in a short few weeks. Today I was escorting the women and children out of the towns. On my last run I came across three inhumanly gorgeous women. I notice that I did not notice any of them in from the towns that I escorted to the boats. As I got closer to them I notice that they was talking to each other. Being the gentleman my mother had raised me I asked them," Is there anything I can help you three ladies with?" The shortest of the three quickly told the other two to be quiet. "Yes, you can soldier, you can tell me your name and by the way my name is Maria." Well apparently Maria, was the leader of the three. " My name is Jasper Whitlock. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Then they all three started talking real fast again and I caught one sentence 'No Julia you can't he's important', I had no clue what that was suppose to mean. So I hopped down from my horse and Maria stalked closer to me. So I just stood there and she kept getting closer to me. Then she said," Abby, take Julia hunting right now." Then those to were gone in a blink of an eye. Then Maria crouched down low to the ground and jumped and bite my neck. Then I felt something pierce through my skin and then I let out a agonizing scream because it hurt so much. The last thing I saw was Maria laughing and then she picked me up and start running and everything going by was blurs and then I went unconscious.

~~~~~~~**3 Days Later**~~~~~~~

I finally able to open my eyes and move my body because the agonizing fire had finally quit burning except for in the back of my neck, where it hurt so much that no one should be able to feel this much pain. When I open my eyes there was Maria, Abby, and Julia standing over me, then I jumped up on my feet faster then I could 3 days ago. Then I heard Julia tell Maria, "Do you think that we should tell him what we are and where he is?" I didn't have a clue what they where talking, so I asked Maria, " What are you guys and where am I?" Maria just chuckled and said, "Jasper we are vampires so are you. If you don't believe me just see if you have inhuman strength, sight, speed, and hearing and for where we are, we are where we will be staying at until you are train properly." I did what Maria said and she was right, so I must be a vampire. When I came to the conclusion that I was vampire like Maria said my first thought was, Bella and the babies. Then Abby started giggling and said, "Look Maria, it isn't even his first day of training and he is already listening to you." "Yes, so he is Abby. He is going to be so much easier to train then you two dumbbells were." Then Abby and Julia started pouting. Fist day of training? What are they talking about? "What are you guys talking about 'first day of training'?" "We mean we are going to train you to the best of our ability and then you are going to help us get our property back from the other vampires that took it from us." Julia said after all this time. I was feeling resentment for training again. Then all of a sudden Abby just yelled, " Why am I so annoyed all of the sudden I was gleeful just a second ago!" Then all of a sudden I quit being annoyed over training now I was feeling joy because I was so happy that I made a plan so that the first time chance I get I was going to make a run for it. Then Julia said, " I know what you are talking about Abby, because I was feeling annoyed just a minute ago now I am not feeling but what I was feeling a minute ago." The I said to Maria, " Maria, I think I did that to them because I was annoyed a minute ago with having to train all over again." Then realization washed over her face and through me. "Jasper, there is some vampires that have special powers and I think your power is to manipulate emotions." Then Julia said," Ok Maria since we have that figured out now we better start on his training now." "Yes Julia we better start right now. Abby, Julia go and get the other newborns so we can take and train them all together."

During my training I found out that they also changed Peter into a vampire too. Peter and I advanced quickly through our training and now we are in charge of training and taking care of the newborns. We were also able to regain Maria's land back and more land for her. During the first month Julia and Abby turn on Maria and Peter, and I had to destroy them. Tonight Peter and I was Getting rid of all the newborns that had just passed their one year mark. As I called in number 1,045 I felt Peter tense up and walked in a woman. I think her name Is Charlotte and I knew right then and there that she was Peter's soul mate. So I looked a Peter and Charlotte and told them that when I said now we are going to run. They looked shocked at what I said because I was Maria's right hand man. I was watching Maria and when she finally wasn't looking and I whispered to Peter and Charlotte, "Let's go, now." Then us three we took off running as fast as we could and as far as we could before Maria could figure out that we were not there any more. When we got a few hundred miles from that place, I asked Peter and Charlotte if we could talk for a few minutes. "Sure, Jasper go ahead." Charlotte said. "Ok, I was wondering instead of going our separate ways, we can stay together and travel that way and instead of drinking human blood, so we can start drinking animal blood because it never really tasted good to me. So if you guys want we can do that?" They both said yes and that they feel the same way about everything like me.

For five months Peter, Charlotte, and me have been getting use to the way to living in this type of lifestyle which is only drinking blood from animals and improving our human blood resistant so we can be around people again. One day we were in town and we were at this diner, and some little petite pixie girl comes up and sits down with us. "Well before you ask, my name is Alice Brandon and I am a vegetarian vampire like you three. Oh, I also know that your alls name are Peter, Charlotte and Jasper." She said while pointing at each of us. "And I also know that Jasper has a special power, just like me but I can see the future. That's how I knew you guys would be here and I also saw all of us joining a family called the Cullens." All of us was just staring at her like she was crazy, which I am not saying she isn't. "Oh, that is if you guys want to?" She said. Peter and Charlotte was just staring at me to talk and make a decision on what to do. "Alright, I'll go with you. How about you two?" I said while looking from Alice to Peter and Charlotte. Then Charlotte said, "Yeah, Peter and I will go to. Alice I just got to ask you do you like to shop because I can't get these two bozos to go with me, unless I threaten them." "Charlotte, do I like to shop? I love to shop." Alice all but squealed. Peter, always the one in the hurry to do stuff, asked Alice, "So when do we leave?" "Just so happen Peter, that we can leave as soon as you want to." So we decided to go to house and get what ever we wanted to keep and then we headed to Philadelphia because according to Alice that is where they live right now. While we were on our trip to Philadelphia I noticed how Alice and Charlotte connected on everything and I also noticed how Peter and I barely connected with her except when we pick on her for being so short. When we got to Philadelphia, we were walking along the sidewalk when Alice told me and Peter to get a car. Once we were able to get are car Alice and Charlotte got in the front of the car while Peter and I got in the back. Alice was driving along down the road out of town and then turned into a barely see able drive way that if I wasn't a vampire I would miss it. After about driving for a mile, we came to a white Victorian house that stood two stories high. After shutting the car off Alice hopped out and walked up to the door and walked right on in. Peter, Charlotte and me just stared after before running in after her. When we got in the house there sat five shocked vampires. So I waved to them to get them to snap out of it. Then I felt love and lust coming of two people and noticed that it was coming from Alice and a bronzed hair boy sitting on a couch. "Hi I'm Alice and this is Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper." She said while pointing at each one of us. Then a blond headed vampire stood up and said, "Welcome to our home. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. " He said while pointing at a woman with a heart shaped face and caramel colored hair and kind and loving eyes. "And this is Emmett and his mate Rosalie." He pointed at a big burly guy with brown curls and a blond that looked like she could be my twin and that she could make anyone jealous. At last he pointed at the bronze hair boy and said, "This is Edward the only who doesn't have a mate, yet." He was probably referring to the way Alice and Edward was looking at each other. I then took over for Alice, "Well Carlisle, we are so sorry to intrude this way on your coven but my friend Alice, had a vision of us joining your coven and becoming a family." Carlisle seemed interested with what I had said then I quickly added, "Which she let out the part of her finding her mate. Which had picked up on with both of their emotions toward each other." Then Carlisle said, "Well we would be happy to have you four join our family and I'm so happy that Edward has finally found his mate. So let me get this straight you can read people's emotions and Alice can see the future." "Yes but I can also manipulate people's emotions to. Is there anything we need to know about you guys?" I said. "Yes, Edward can read people's mind." "_Edward, you better not repeat anything you hear me think and if you want to know anything I think about just come ask me. You hear me. Shake your head if you understand?" _I threaten Edward and he shooke his head real fast. Then I looked around and noticed I was the only one still standing because everyone fount someone to talk to. So I decide to go over and Sit with Peter and Emmett and start to get to know him. "Yeah I know but listen if you just stay calm, listen closely, and be quiet you can get the animals a whole lot faster than running." Peter was giving him advice about how to catch animals faster. "Hey so Jasper, do you have anybody hot with you because you look like my foxy lady's brother but you cant be?" Emmett asked me. "No Emmett she isn't here she'll probably never be here with me and I can't be with her and our kids." I said solemnly. Emmett knew he had hit a spot that hasn't been touched in a while and that it was not wise to talk about things like that around me. "Look, Jasper I'm sorry if it hurts you to talk about her but you don't have to if you don't want to." I knew he was sorry about asking it and he didn't know. "It is alright Emmett, you didn't know. So anyway do you want to see a picture of her?" By now everyone was listening and now apart of the conversation. "Yeah, I do man. Anyone that looks like Rosalie has to have somebody at least decent." While he said that I was digging through the pictures of Bella and the pictures of Caleb and Alex, trying to find to best one of them. "I give up look at them all." I said trying to decide which one is the best one. So I handed them all to Emmett and he started whistling at Bella saying she was the most beautiful human he had ever seen and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head until she looked at the picture and said that Bella was the most beautiful human ever and then she and Emmett looked at the picture of the twins and started awwing and said that they look more like Bella instead of me. " Thanks Emmett for saying my kids don't look nothing like me." "You're welcome Jasper." He said while smiling. After everyone seen the pictures, I couldn't help but smile and think that this is my family for now and forever but it would not be complete until I had my Bella in my arms again.

**Please review and if you have any ideas for the next chapter tell and I'll add it. Review.**


	7. The letter

**Well here's the new chapter up. Please review.**

**Bella's pov.**

It has been 4 months since Jasper had sent me a letter saying how he is

during or how much longer it is 'til I get to see him again.

I was just coming down the stairs from putting the twins down for a nap, when a messenger boy was coming down the road toward the house as soon as Elizabeth and John stopped the horses.

While Elizabeth walked in the house to go and check on the twins, I walked out to the messenger boy, while John stood on the porch watching and making sure that everything was ok.

"Are you Isabella Whitlock?" he said. "Yes, I am." I said. "Here" he said while sounding sad and pitiful and heading me a letter. "Thank You." I said while he rode off down the road.

I walked back to the porch and open the letter and started reading the letter, only to find that it is from the army saying Jasper has been missing in action for more than 4 months.

As I was reading the letter I sunk down to the floor of the porch bursting out into tears.

I was screaming and bawling my eyes out and I just finally realized that John went and got Elizabeth to come and help me but took the letter with him so he could read it and keep me and Elizabeth from reading it.

"Bella, its going to be ok you still have me, John, Alex and Caleb. Please Bella, please for Alex and Caleb, so please calm down." Elizabeth said while rocking me back and forth and smoothing my hair down like a mother would do to her child when they are upset.

Eventually I quieted my bawling sobs to just sniffles and I looked at Elizabeth and hugged her. "Thank you, for being here with me right now. I don't know what I would do without you being here." "It's ok Bells, what are best friends for anyway."

We got up and made our way into the house and into the living room, only to find John and the babies sitting there playing around.

He did not notice us until we started giggling while he started making strange voices. "Um…they woke up while you to was outside and I went to go get them and they wouldn't go back to sleep so I started playing games with them." He said while stuttering every few words.

"It's ok John. They really like playing games with people." I said while going over to the babies and pinching each of their cheeks and having them smile and giggle at me.

After a few hours of helping me through the first stage of knowing that Jasper is gone and going with me to tell my family.

Which I have my mother moving in with me because she says that with Jasper gone I will need someone to help me with the babies instead of having Elizabeth coming up everyday,

Which I had to agree with her, because I know Elizabeth loves the babies but I don't won't to burden her with coming up here everyday.

Today Renee, my mother, was moving in with me and leaving Charlie, my father, all alone in the house for a few day until she goes and visits him and then comes back here.

"Mom, you know you don't have to do this you can stay with dad at your house I'll be all right here by myself." I told her as soon as she showed up at the house.

"Now Bella, you know I can't do that because that would be me leaving my only child, with two children of her own, to fend for herself." she said.

I knew she would do that pull the my child card to make me feel sorry for myself trying to make her not live her with me. "Ok, whatever you think is best mother." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Few Weeks Later**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been a few weeks since Renee moved in with me and I was thinking it was going to bad but it wasn't.

The only problem I've had is that in the night when I'm asleep she says that I am and crying and screaming Jasper's name and yelling for him to come back to me.

The nightmares I've been having of me and Jasper was starting to scare me but I would not come out and tell mother because she would probably think I am goin crazy, because most of the time its me and Jasper in a field with these three women coming closer to Jasper. All three of them and Jasper where talking but I could only make out parts of what Jasper was saying from his strong, firm and independent voice he had gotten from his father. They was asking Jasper about what his name was. Then all of a sudden two of them was gone except for the one that was asking Jasper the questions a few seconds ago, but then she leaped toward Jasper and then I wake up not wanting to see what happen to Jasper.

So today I was going on a walk that me and Jasper walked all the time before we got married.

It is a trail that goes through the woods until it leads out into a field with a waterfall in it on the upper side of the field but to get there you had to walk a few miles like two or three but that would be no problem for me where I had walked it almost a hundred times.

"Mom, could you watch the twins for a while, because I am goin on a walk for a few hours or so?" I said. "Sure, honey you take all the time you need." She said sounding glad.

After saddling up Jasper's horse, Sunfire, I was on my way to the trail to the waterfall.

After a few minutes of riding I was ready to start walking the trail to the waterfall.

**Renee's p.o.v.**

I hope this helps Bella but I hope she stays safe because there has been people going missing lately.

"Aaaaaaaah!" (**I am only guessing that's what a baby screams when they wake up because I ain't never been around one when they wake up.) **sounds like one of the babies are up.

I walked up their room and they were both awake, just laying their staring at the door waiting for somebody to come and get them.

"Ahh, were you babies ready to get up from your nap? Well only grandma is here right now mommy went out for a while." I told them but knowing they wouldn't understand me right now at their age.

**Bella's p.o.v**

I was about ready to break down while I was walking the trail because I could see the tracks me and Jasper had made from walking and running the trail so much.

I finally made it to the field at sunset and the field was just how me and Jasper had left it because we made it where nobody can find the trail here because this is mine and Jasper's place.

When I made it to the edge of the waterfall's lake, as I made my way to the edge of it I removed my shoe's thinking of a way of getting Jasper back because I know he is still out there, looking for me, just like I am him.

I heard a rustling behind me but when I looked nothing was there, so I turned back around.

Then all of a sudden something attacked me from behind were I had heard rustling of trees a few minutes ago.


	8. The woods good idea or bad?

New chapter up. Hope you guys like it. Review.

Unknown p.o.v

I've been watching Bella, as I have learned that is her name, for a few days watching and waiting so that the minute she is far away enough I will make my move to sink my teeth into her neck and drink her mouth blood.

Just thinking about it makes my mouth pool full of venom.

She it just now getting into the field that she was going to visit.

All of a sudden the wind started to blow her hair toward me and I before I knew it I was leaping in the air toward Bella and then I was sinking my teeth into her neck.

When I realized this not wanting to kill her but wanting company because we are in the same position almost because my wife, Mary died from a deadly disease a few years ago and I met Maria and she turned me into a vampire, but I was never able to get over my wife, like Bella here not able to get over Jasper right now.

I removed myself from Bella and picked her up in one swift movement I drunk enough of her blood for her to start changing and then I started running to the farm house I live in at the edge of town.

When we got there Bella started to writher in pain, then all of a sudden she started screaming.

And as I watched with pain etched in my face remembering my three days turning, Bella was doing better than I figured because she was barely screaming in pain.

Today is the third day of Bella's transformation and I heard her heart start slowing down and then finally start I held my breath to see if she would notice and as soon as I stopped breathing Bella snapped her eyes open and stared straight into my golden ones.

Bella's p.o.v

I didn't get to see what was attacking me but whatever it was it bit my neck and all I felt was pain.

I knew I should be dead by now but I was just in pain and on fire. I don't know how long I was there could have been days I wouldn't know because I couldn't move or nothing.

I felt the fire move to my heart and I felt and heard my heart slowing down.

I felt my heart stop, forever.

I opened my eyed expecting to be dead but I was lying down in some sort of a house.

All of a sudden I heard a throat clear and I was up against the wall faster then I could ever move before.

I heard I a growling noise and noticed it was coming from me and I stopped automatically once I realized I was making that sound.

There was a guy standing across the room from me and he held up his hands up like a peace offering.

"Bella, I know you are wondering why your senses are so more pronounced then before but, I will get to that later. My name is Garrett and I'm a vampire. Which you are a vampire now because I bite you."

"Ok so let me get this straight, Your name is Garrett and you are a vampire and I am a vampire because you bite me?"

"Yes. One more thing you can't go around you family 'till you have absolute control on your bloodlust but if you do go around them until its controlled there is a good chance they won't survive."

Oh my gosh he's telling me I can't see my babies but, for how long?

"How long do I have to wait to see them?" "Well it's according to how good you are with you bloodlust. Mostly it should take up to a year or two. But with me helping you, oh you should see them in a year maybe shorter because some vampires have special powers."

"Oh. Well that's good. So when do we get started." "Bella, a question for you, haven't you notice a burning in the back of your throat?" "No should I?" "Well you should because newborns should be very thirsty right now." "Thirsty, as in thirsty for blood?"

"Yes. But I don't feel right when I drink human blood because I don't think it is right to take a innocent human's life. Which this is where you come in, I did not mean to 'kill' you but I had not hunted in a few days and you smelled really good and I couldn't stop myself."

I was quiet for a few minutes letting all this sink in because that is a lot to take in after just being awake for a few minutes. Wait if he said that he didn't like to kill people then what does he live by? I looked up at him and he looked really sorry for what he had done to me but I think this would be cool.

"Garrett I had to let everything sink in for a few seconds, but I don't think being a vampire will be bad, as long as we get control fast and when me and you have good control over the bloodlust we go and get my babies because I know Jasper is still alive and I know if we ever run into him he would want to see them." "I think that is a awesome idea Bella. Any questions you would like to ask before we get started." Yes, only one though. What do we hunt if you don't hunt humans?" "I knew you would ask that. Well it kind of weird but I hunt animals that is why my eyes are golden." He said while laughing. I never noticed but his eyes were golden.

"Ok lets get started. Shall we Bella?" he said while sticking his arm out. "Yep" I said while hooking my arm through his and we started walking into the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its been three years since my change and I have perfect control. Also I learned that I have a few powers I am a shield from mental and physical attacks, I have telekinesis, Freeze people, levitate things, can look like a human, can speed how a human ages up, and also human blood does not tempt me so no bloodlust to human blood.

When I found this out I was shocked but Garrett explain to me that some vampires have special abilities.

I have been keeping tabs on my babies and I found out that my parents and Jasper's parents did not want to take care of them because they look like me and him to much.

So, they are in foster care. So the plan is for me and Garrett to go to the foster parents and tell them that we are married and feel sorry about the kids who have to live in foster care. Then we get the twins and we make a run for it to North Dakota.

"Are you ready yet Bella? We were supposed to leave already." Garrett said as I made my way down the hallway of our cabin we built a one or two years ago. Then muttering to himself, "I wonder if this is what it is like to be married." "No this is not what it is like to be married, trust me I should know." I told him as soon as I came into the living room.

"Lets go Bella. Do you remember you married name?" he asked me "Yes, my name is Isabella Colton. I am married to you, Garrett Colton." I said. When we got to the foster home of Alex and Caleb I started getting nervous. "Garrett what if someone recognizes me?" I asked him. "Bella nobody will recognize you because your body a little bit different." He told me and took a hold of my hand.

There was a little woman sitting on the porch when we walked up the house. She looked up at us and asked, "How may I help you two?" Garrett spoke first and said, "We was coming by to see if we can take in two of your kids because my wife and I has been trying to have a child but can't and we feel sorry for the kids who have to live in foster care and not know a real family. So if it isn't a bother if we could look at the kids and see if we would like to take one or two with us." The old woman looked at us and smiled and waved for us to follow her as she lead us into her house and then I saw them on the stairs. Alex playing with a rag doll and Caleb playing with a toy train.

I was going to make my part a playing the wife seem really good. "Garrett, honey, look at those two they are so pretty. Can I go talk to them, while you go and look at the other ones and see if you like any of them?" I asked him in the sweetest voice I could with my southern accent sinking in through really good. "Yes, Isabella and remember we are here for you so I'll go with anyone you pick." He said pulling me close to his side and guiding me over to them. I spoke to them first, "Hello, what are your guys name?" "My name is Caleb Darren Whitlock and this is my sister Alex Marie Whitlock.." As Caleb spoke to me Alex stared at me and moved behind Caleb. Then I heard her whisper to him, "That's her, that is our mommy. I know it is." Caleb turned and looked at her and nodded and said, "I know Alex." I turned around and looked at Garrett and he nodded and smiled. "Your right I am your mommy. So do you two want to come with me and my friend Garrett?" I asked them and they looked at each other and nodded at me. I just smiled and grabbed both of their hands.

We walked up to the old woman and smiled and told her, "We would like to take these two with us." The old woman nodded and smiled and said, "Those two would make the perfect family for you two why don't they run up and go and get their stuff. While you two tell me about yourselves."

"Ok. Well me and Bella has been married for three years and we are moving to North Dakota. Where we have a cabin and we have been staying in Bella's family's cabin." Garrett told her which was a total lie except about the part with moving to North Dakota, but as soon as he got done telling her that the children came and we were on our way to North Dakota and becoming a family again but this time without Jasper.

*****so tell me how you liked it and review and if you have any suggestions about it tell me. Also I am working on a new title for this story and suggestions about it also tell me. Review.*****


	9. Maine? Gettin the twins

**~~new chapter up. Loved the reviews, keep them a coming. Tell how you all like the new title and everything else.~~ **

**Jasper's p.o.v**

It has been three years since that faithful day we found the Cullens. I've learned one thing about the Cullens which is Edward reads minds. That means he knows everything about my past, my beautiful Bella and our kids. I figured he would have told the family about it but he promised me that he would not tell the family without my permission. Because I don't like talking about the pass because I loved them so much and still do and now I can't see them anymore.

I was moping around one day because it was the day that me and my sweet Isabella was married. When I decided that I wanted go hunting and when I was out I ran across this scent that was so sweet, better than anything I have smelled before. One thought crossed my mind. I had to have it. All of a sudden I was running through the woods and then pouncing on the sweet smelling thing. It was so good the blood running down my throat. I was right it was defiantly better than anything I had smelled and tasted. When I was done draining it, I stood up and then I noticed what I drunk from- a teenage girl. When I looked at her I had to look away because she reminded me too much of Bella. I couldn't take it I had to run home. I took me a while but I finally came to consider the Cullens my family.

When I got home the whole family was packing up all of our stuff. When I came in they stopped packing up what ever they was and sat it down and came over one at a time and told me in their own comforting words that is was all right. That night we all found out that each and everyone of us has had our own type of slip ups. When I was packing up my stuff in my room I found Bella's old letters she had sent to me. While I was reading them Edward walked in there and sat with me.

" We was wondering if it was all right with you if we go to Maine?" He asked me. "Sure I don't mine where ever we go." I told him without looking up from the photo. He then got up noticing that I wasn't in the mood to talk about what happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I still think about that night. Thinking I should have told them about Bella but I still can't come to tell them. Edward and Peter still assures me that I can tell them any time that I want to and they won't tell anyone. Emmett has come close to guessing things about Bella asking, "Jasper why do you read those papers when you are like really down and stuff ? Jasper are those letters? Jasper can I read them? Jasper did someone right you those letters?" and every time I tell him, "Emmett I read these because I won't to. Quit asking me these questions." I even jumped on to Alice, "Jazz. Oops I mean Jasper, Edward wants to know if you want to go hunting with him?" I yelled at her, "DON'T CALL ME JAZZ! Only she can call me Jazz." Of course I whispered the last part so that no one heard it. Yet some how I feel as if Edward and Alice know something that no one else does. I have been working very hard on getting my bloodlust under control and in my opinion and char's and Peter's I have gain a lot of control within these six months. I had to gain it because Esme and Carlisle had thought about getting jobs and sending us to school because they figured that if people knew they had this many "kids" that people would get suspicious of them. So here we are going to school in Albania, Maine. Isabella I real never stop until I find you again.

**Bella's p.o.v**

Its been 3 weeks since we have been in North Dakota. Alex and Caleb always knew that I was their mother but they know that Garrett isn't their father. They told us that until they find their father that they will think of Garrett as their father. We asked them how they knew that I was their mother they said that they just had a feeling that I was. Also they told us that they had a feeling that their father Jasper was still alive. How they knew this, I have no clue. So now me, Garrett, Alex, and Caleb are living in North Dakota that me and Garrett built within minutes of us finding the perfect spot for us to live while Alex and Caleb to grow up till they are sixteen. Because when they turned sixteen Garrett is going to turn them because I don't want and I want us to be connected through his venom. When we got to North Dakota Garrett pulled me aside and told me that he feels very protective of Alex and that he thought that they were suppose to be mates. I had he levitating in the air for five days because I was so mad at him for telling me that my six year old daughter was supposed to be his mate forever and that when she gets older that she will realize that she loves him. How could anyone not be mad. He would have been up there longer but of course Alex made me get him down. When I did I was so sad because she was already gaining feelings for him. I was moping around for another five days. So the first five days that we was there I was angry and the second five days I was sad. I bet I was so aggravating. I went up to Caleb and asked him, "Caleb had you ever had a pet before?". "No." he told me. I asked him, "Do you want one? Like a dog?". He looked at me and he shook his head really fast.

Next week me and Garret went in town and went and found people who was selling beagles and with my power to make me look like a human, me and Garrett found out I can make other people look like a human too. When we got home with the dog Caleb and Alex ran up to us and started thinking of names for the dog finally coming up with Jackie. Me and Garret had decided to talk to them about changing them because they knew what we were. Alex is starting to fall in love with Garrett and Garrett is falling in love with her, my six year old. Caleb just thinks that it is cool.

"Caleb, Alex, Garrett and me have been thinking and we was wondering if you would like to be changed into a vampire like us when you turn sixteen?" I said while looking at each of them. Caleb was first to speak up, "Sure but mama could you speed it up till I am older by a few years because I don't like being six." I shook my head yes. Then I looked at Alex and she spoke up, "Yeah me to." So later that day I mad my babies twelve year olds.

**~~hey I didn't know what to put for this chapter so here it is. And the next chapter will be skipping a few years. And if you have any suggestions to the story be free to tell me.~~**


	10. Esme and a death glare!

**~~~~I loved the reviews on the last chapter. My story is coming to a end here so this might be the chapter before the last chapter or the last chapter still haven't mad my mind up. I want to thank all the people who kept up with this story after so many months or writers block. So skip up to where the twins are 16.~~~**

Bella's pov

Today is the day that Alex and Caleb are going to turned into vampires. Gosh I am going insane over here while Alex and Garrett are over in a corner whispering how much they love each other. Caleb upstairs some where worrying over his sister. Have I mention that when I made the twins older that Caleb became an over protective brother and Alex now knows that she is Garrett's mate? Well they did and that is one of the reasons I am freaking out right now.

" Can we go ahead and get this over with?" I said I was worrying to death, which I can't really kill me now, but anyways over about if when they are turn if they wanted to leave me and or they will decide that they didn't want this way of life.

"Sure mom, lets get this over with." said Alex and Caleb together. When they got done saying that we all bust into laughter. I went over and told them to lay down where ever they wanted to. Caleb chose the window sill seat and Alex chose the couch beside the window sill seat. I bent over Caleb while Garrett bent over Alex. He looked at me and I looked down at them and I looked back up at Garrett and shook my head. He then bent down and latched onto Alex's neck pushing the venom into her. I did the same to Caleb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~3 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was waiting for them to wake up when I heard their heart beat its last. You could see the absolute change in them cause Alex and Caleb had more fuller lips, pale skin. Alex had became more curvy and Caleb became more muscular. When I was starting to get worried cause they didn't get up their eyes jerked open. Alex's landed on Garrett, automatically knowing Garrett was there and Caleb's landed in me cause he didn't have his mate.

"My babies! I was so worried cause you didn't make a sound and then you took so long to wake up. Tell me something do you feel a burning in the back of your throat?" I said while pulling them both into a hug. With Garrett coming in from behind me hugging all of us. They both just looked at me before speaking.

"Mama are we supposed to feel a burning in the back of our throats cause we don't, and we can here each other and you two in our thoughts." Caleb said. I looked at their eyes and noticed that they was golden like mine and Garrett's. I jabbed Garrett in the ribs with my elbow and pointed at their eyes and thought to them. _If you can hear me repeat this to Garrett, look at their eyes stupid._

"Look at their eyes stupid." both of them repeated to Garrett and he just looked at me and said, "Looks like they both have the power to read minds and talk to each other through each other's thoughts. I wonder what else they can do."

All of a sudden Alex got happy because she heard Garrett say that they might have more powers and then the cloudy day outside turned into a bright sunny day. "Alex calm down apparently you can control the weather with your emotions." I told her. Then Caleb jerked his head up and started smelling, "There is a herd of deer five miles and a half north- wait no north east of here." he said while looking at me and smiling realizing he just smelled that while the rest of us were trying to smell that.

"Ok so Caleb is a great tracker too. No big deal. Well speaking of things where do you think we should move to now cause we have been here to long." I said while looking real seriously at them.

**Jasper's pov**

We have been in Maine for a few months know and Edward and Alice have became different around. Because whenever I get around them they pretty much shut down their emotions so I know they are up to something or know something I don't.

Today everyone but me, Peter, Charlotte, Alice and Edward are home while everyone else is hunting. Of course Peter and Charlotte know about my suspicions about Edward and Alice, so while we all were sitting in the living room I looked at Peter and Charlotte and nodded my head cause we have a plan. Of course Alice and Edward isn't paying attention to use and also blocking off their emotions.

Charlotte screamed, "Now! Attack!" Alice and Edward looked up like they didn't have a clue what was going on and they really. Before they had time to move Peter had Edward pinned to the floor, Charlotte had Alice pinned to the floor also and me I was blocking the door so they would not have made a run for it while they were getting them up while holding their hands behind their back. I walked around Alice and Edward.

I stopped in front of Alice and said, "Alice we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Are you going to tell me what you know and why you have been blocking your emotions?" Alice looked at Edward and he shook his head in defeat. "We were just waiting for the right time to tell you this so you would not have to wait do long for this to happen. But I have seen Bella in our future her, another woman, a man, and then another man and another woman. That is her coven and I see you, Charlotte, and Peter leaving us to live with them but you all living just a few minutes away where ever we go. When we go back to Forks, Washington is when we are supposed to run into them." I looked at Alice and shooked my head in disbelief. I then looked at Edward and looked down ashamed.

"You told her Edward I know you did. Don't say you didn't cause I know you did. She is your Alice and you would do what ever you had to hide something from the family because you lost the best thing in your entire existence. But I have and you told Alice. After you told me that you would never tell." After I said that to Edward I left.

I ran far up a mountain and when I finally reached the top of it I found a beautiful little spot. It had a little pond in the middle with wild flowers spread all around it. I didn't notice that Peter and Charlotte had followed me here.

"Jasper, we talked to Edward and we told him that if he did tell Alice that you would not be so forgiving cause you can hold a grudge real good. He said that he did tell Alice about Bella but he told her to not mention anything about her and not to look into her future but she did anyways." Charlotte said while causing Peter to snicker in one part of it.

I fell to the ground and said, "I'm so stupid for trusting anyone but you two knowing about Isabella. I'm am so stupid I should just stay here forever. I-" Peter cut me off and said to me in a very stern and serious voice, "Jasper you are not stupid. You are just not over Bella yet cause you were so attached to her. She was your best friend, wife, and somebody you can lean on all together. So don't say you are stupid you were in love with her and still are." While Peter said that he bent down and kneeled in front of me to make sure I was listening to him.

I let out a dry sob and Charlotte notice and jumped down there with us and pulled me into a comforting embrace. "Jasper I want you to know that everything is going to be alright and that me and Peter are here for you. Always have and always will." she said while running her hand through my head like a sister would do a brother or a mother for a child.

"Charlotte what am I going to do? Should I tell them about Bella? If I do what will happen?" I questioned Charlotte. Instead of Charlotte speaking Peter did, "Jasper you don't have to tell them anything if you don't want to and in my opinion you don't have to tell them anything until the time is right. If you did decide to tell them about her me and Charlotte will be right with you." While he told me that he joined me and Char in our hug.

We spent another five or six hours there and then we finally headed home. When we got there everyone bombarded us with questions. "Where were you at?" - Esme. "Where you all ok?" - Carlisle. "Why did you leave these two here by themselves?" - Rosalie. "Why do you all act as if something happened?" - Emmett. I swear that boy can be so smart at times but at other times you wonder if when he was born if they dropped right then and there.

Everyone but Alice and Edward spoke to us and we talked to everyone but Edward and Alice. When everyone but me, Charlotte, Peter, Alice, and Edward went to their separate rooms is when they started. "Why did you act like that Jasper? I mean she was just some human that you loved when you was a human." Alice said. Everyone but Edward stared at Alice. "I mean Alice is right. She was just one little weak stupid human." Edward said while smirking.

Ok right now they were really making me angry cause right now they were acting like insolent little babies that are thinking they are better than us. "Jasper we are better than you cause we didn't come from the south and fight in the vampire wars. Mostly we aren't covered in scars." By the time Edward got done saying that I was growling along with Peter because Charlotte had once confided into us about being self-conscious about her scars. Also the whole family was standing behind them.

Esme let out a dry sob and that was when they noticed that the family was behind them. "Esme what's wrong?" Alice said while getting up and trying to hug Esme. Esme looked up and she had a death glare on her face which made me cringe back because it was a scary look. "You and Edward are. I thought you to were like the other ones but from what I just heard I looks like you to are just some no good vampires that don't belong with this family." she said to a now taken back couple.

Then she turned to Carlisle, "I know Edward was your first companion and he is like a son to you but look at the others you barely paid attention to there is Emmett, Jasper, and Peter. Either those to go or I go with the rest of the family and you can stay with those to little retched babies." . Carlisle thought for a moment and then he was feeling understandment and I knew that he had made his choice.

**~~~There is the New Chapter and a cliffy to go along with it. Tell me what you think about it and review.~~~**


	11. a walking angry Jasper

**~~~I loved the reviews. This will not be the last chapter. Just for some of you yes I know the time I put in this story for the Civil war is way off but I just put a random date and I never did go back and change it.~~~**

**Recap**

_( Then she turned to Carlisle, "I know Edward was your first companion and he is like a son to you but look at the others you barely paid attention to there is Emmett, Jasper, and Peter. Either those to go or I go with the rest of the family and you can stay with those to little retched babies." . Carlisle thought for a moment and then he was feeling understandment and I knew that he had made his choice.)_

Jasper's pov.

Carlisle turned and looked at all of us and then back at Esme. He opened his mouth to speak and said, "Esme-

Emmett's pov.

Did she just tell Carlisle that either he made those two leave or she leaves with the rest of us? Wow. I didn't expect Esme had it in her to say that to Carlisle.

Rosalie's pov.

Hahaha Edward and his ugly pixie is getting thrown out of the family. This is so good and yet so bad. I feel so sorry for Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper. Jasper mostly.

Charlotte's pov.

They deserve whatever they are going to get because if Jasper has to put up with them any longer he was going to explode. But is it wrong that I won't to tear them limb from limb for what they did to Jasper?

Peter's pov.

I knew something was up when we first got here and they kept staring at us. I have never liked that ugly short sprite and big headed Edward.

Jasper's pov.

Keeping everyone's emotions in check was very easy cause Emmett, Rosalie, Peter and Charlotte was all very excited for them to be leaving if that what Carlisle chooses. Alice was glaring at me like I was the one who was during this to her but really I am. Edward he started glaring at Peter. Peter just smirked and bared his teeth.

"Before I tell you all my decision will somebody tell me what is going on?" Carlisle asked us. Alice smirked and stepped forward.

"Well what is going on is that Jasper has been keeping a secret from all us. It is that-" Esme cut her off.

"This is all about Jasper has a secret that he might not want to tell us or that he might be working toward telling us." Esme came over and hugged me and told me that if I wasn't ready to tell them or that I didn't have to tell them if I didn't want to.

Carlisle then took that as his turn to speak, "Well seeing that Edward was my first companion but Esme is my mate. In any other case I would chose Edward and Alice but this one I am going to go with Esme. So Edward, Alice you are kicked out of this coven."

I looked at Peter and nodded my head. He looked at me and smiled. He knew. Cryptic. I hate him sometimes but I can't stay mad at him he is my brother.

"Wait Carlisle before they leave I want to tell you all what this all about. Peter would you go get the pictures and letters from my room. Please." I told them.

Peter was gone within the minute I asked him and back before I got to blink.

He handed me the letters and pictures. I looked at them and sighed.

"I was going to tell you all about them when I felt up to it but seeing my little secret is tearing this family apart I figured it might as well be now to tell you all." I said .

"A few nights ago remember when Alice was yelling at Edward about cheating on her. We was looking at these.

_Flashback_

"_You know she would have made a great mother and I bet she did." I told him. He looked at me and smiled. "You know from what you told me about her I'm sure that she did." he told me. "Yeah I'm sure she did. "Do you want to see a picture of the babies and her together?" I asked him. "Sure." I showed him the picture that our family took of Bella and Caleb and Alex. "Wow they look just like you and she is beautiful." He told me. As soon as he said that he came Alice running up the stairs yelling at Edward, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Who are you saying is beautiful? I am not being self centered right now but I am you mate at least I thought I was." She yelled/pouted. Edward looked at me, he sighed and said, "Jasper, I think it is time we tell them." I sighed and shook my head, "No. Go downstairs and explain something to Alice." I walked slowly down the stairs behind Edward, that was trying to explain to Alice that I will explain everything about what he said. When we got to the living room I saw that everyone was seated around one seat where I always sit and that was a loveseat._

"_Before I start telling you this. Alice, Edward is not cheating on you with anyone and he truly loves you." When I said that Alice jumped up and ran to hug me and then went back to Edward and laid her head on his shoulder. _

After I told them mine and Edward's conversation. Emmett spoke up first. "But Jazz that still doesn't explain why they said that and who is Bella, Alex, and Caleb? Were they people you were related to? Or people that you slipped up and got to?"

My head snapped up at the name he called me and what he said about them.. Everyone just stared at me and Emmett. Before I knew it I was out of my seat and in Emmett's face yelling at him. "DON'T CALL ME JAZZ! ONLY SHE CAN CALL ME JAZZ!" I was back in my seat and Peter took over for me while Charlotte comforted me.

Before Peter could start Rosalie spoke up, "What is her name?" I looked at her, "Isabella Marie Whitlock." She spoke up again. "Ok. Who is she? Is she you mother? Sister? Aunt? Cousin?" I looked down at my left hand and noticed that I never have took my wedding band off so. I lifted my hand up.

Esme was the first one to notice. "She is his wife." Carlisle spoke for the first during this whole conversation, "But that don't explain the two kids in the picture and why Alice said that."

I looked at Peter and he knew he had to take over for me. "Isabella, is Jasper's wife. When he was called upon to have to fight in the war,…she was pregnant with two of Jasper's kids. Alex Marie Whitlock and Caleb Darren Whitlock." He told them and they all gasped and stared at me. Rosalie was first to talk, "How? Was it after you was turned or before?" Of course she would ask that because she always wanted a child. "It was before I was turned." I said without looking up at them. Esme was the first to catch on to this. "That's why you are sad everyday and mope around. But you was extremely sad today, why?" She asked. I told her while smiling and not yet looking up. "Today I was married to her, six years ago." "And you kept this from us all that time. But that don't explain while Edward said that she was beautiful?" Carlisle asked. "That's because she is beautiful. You would not even expect she is human except you can see the tiniest hint of a blush on her." Edward spoke up.

"I always loved her and I always will. One of the things that made my notice her was her beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. I always knew that my parents were good friends with her parents but probably thought that I was to good for her because when I told my parents that I was courting her they was angry with me but eventually came to see we was perfect for each other and they wasn't going to separate us." I told them remembering me fighting with my parents and telling them that I loved my Bella. "Bella always had a laugh that was so mesmerizing that it would remind anybody of bells and it did and that is how I gave her the nickname Bells." Esme spoke up again, "Jasper, can I see the letters? If you don't want me to then it will be ok." I finally looked up and I bet I had the biggest grin on my face because when I think, talk about, or when I did talk to Bella I would always get this big grin on my face that Bella would always say that I could beat a Cheshire cat at grinning and she would make me so happy. Charlotte must have liked that because she ran to hug me while I looked up at everyone with that big grin on my face. Everyone was shocked I had a grin on my face. I handed Esme the letters while looking back down and looking at the photo of Isabella and the twins. Charlotte look with me from Peter's lap and Peter looked to. "I only wished I got to be with her longer and to see my babies." I said while hugging Char. Esme was handing back my letters smiling when Rose looked up at them and I said, "Go ahead Rosalie. But first come here and look at her photo and the twin's because I felt your disbelief about her being beautiful and that you wouldn't believe she is human." She go up and walked over to me and I moved the photo out just a little so only she can see it. She gasped and fell to her knees. Emmett jumped up and started yelling, "Rose! Jasper what did you do to her? Esme! Carlisle! Jasper has turned evil or he has another gift we don't know about!" Rose yelled, "Emmett just shut up. I'm alright it's…just….that she is so pretty." Rose looked at me and hugged me. I then showed everybody the picture.

I looked at Emmett like he was crazy. "Ok Jasper. I believe you but what would make Alice say that." Emmett said. "I said that because Jasper is a little brooding vampire that only cares about a little weak ugly stupid human that he loved when he was human but I bet during his time with Maria he killed people that looked like Isabella. Isn't that right Jazz?" I looked at her growling and snarling and baring my teeth at her.

**(No offence I like Edward and Alice but in my story they hate jasper.)**

Before I got the chance to lung at Alice Charlotte did. I stood out of my crouch and watch Charlotte kick Alice's butt. After about 15 minutes of cheering for Charlotte with Peter, Emmett, and Rosalie. Carlisle finally made us break them up.

"Back to what I was saying before jasper told us his story. Edward and Alice you are kicked out of this coven. Jasper is apart of this family just as much as you two and the same goes for Peter and Charlotte. So pack up your stuff and you should be gone by thirty minutes." Carlisle said while putting his arm around Esme.

**Skip forward to where it is 2010. At Forks, Washington. Forks high school.**

Bella's pov

After we turn the twins we started moving around places and going to school to make it look normal well as normal as you can get. Every now and then we would have to move a few days into being there because one of the twins, Garrett or Caleb's mate Elizabeth would slip up but I am still proud of them. Of our little coven or family I am the leader or parent with my best friend, Cody, but we still go to school with them.

Every time we move we always come back to Forks, Washington. It is lovely for us and we love there some much. Well back to what I was saying earlier another year and yet another high school we are going to. Which means more stares and rumors about us.

As I pulled up in the school parking lot driving my bright blue Porsche with Cody riding beside me and Garret, Alex, Caleb and Elizabeth pulling in behind us in Caleb's black convertible BMW. Cody and I was supposed to be a couple because where everyone else is together. We play the role as a couple holding hands, and sometimes kissing each other but nothing more and that don't even mean nothing to us because we are really good best friends. When I get out Cody is at my side waiting for my hand and I grabbed hold of his hand and looked around at the kids cars. All of them we old except for a red BMW and a jeep.

We made our way to the office me and Cody walked in while the others waited in the hall. We made our way up to the desk. I looked at miss cope and said, "I'm Isabella Whitlock and my brothers and my boyfriends two sisters are new here and I would like to get our schedules." She looked at me and you could see she was dazzled by me and Cody. She finally handed me our stuff.

When we got back to the others they turned to us and Caleb said, "Mom there is other vampires here. There is possibly five here. Two girls and three guys." Did I mention that Caleb's tracking skills are very good. Possibly the best ever. "Ok lets go. Don't call me mom here at school any other place you can but not here got that." I said while looking at the twins. They both shook the head yes.

After a very long morning and not coming in contact with the other vampires we, me and Cody finally made it to the cafeteria to meet up with the others. As soon as I walked through the doors I saw him and he looked up at me and as I started pulling Cody with me.

I finally made it to a hallway where no one would be pasting through. "Bella what was that all about? Yes the other vampires was in there but you never reacted that way to other vampires we have come in contact with." Cody asked me while turning toward me. "Cody you have to believe me when I say this." I told him. "Bells I will always believe I always have and always will." He said while holding my hand. I looked at him and smiled and said, "It was him in there sitting at that table." Cody just looked at me. By now the others had caught up to us.

"Bella what was that all about?" Garrett asked me. I looked and smiled at them. " Caleb, Alex meet your father Jasper Darren Whitlock." I said while pointing down the hallway at a walking angry Jasper.

**~~~Well Jasper has finally told everyone about Bella. And they finally have saw each other but what will happen next. Leave me a bunch of reviews and I will post the next chapter.~~~**


	12. authors note

**~Authors note~**

**~~~~Sorry I haven't updated in a while my computer messed up and I've been busy with school and basketball. Also have been trying to figure out how I was trying to end or continue this story. I would really like to continue this story but don't really have an idea as to how..lol…so if you have any suggestions tell me cause I really need the help as how to.**


	13. Meeting each other again

**Authors note~~ Love the reviews and ideas. Yes I know some people suggest a beta reader but I prefer not to have one. Also I know that there is a lot of mistakes in this story but its all apart of me learning from my mistakes. Just wanted to thank u for reading my story so far. And hope to keep the reviews coming for I will have a couple of more chapters for u guys.~~**

**Jasper's Pov.**

Today Peter has been cryptic then usual. I mean usually we would "fight" up until we had to go to school. But today he has just avoided me. I wonder what he knows and what is going to happen today or soon. I had tried to use my power on him but he caught on what I was going to do before I actually started trying to get him to tell me. I guess I will find out sooner or later. Hopefully soon.

After we walked into the cafeteria and went through the regular process of being stared at we sat our table. We started talking to each other about who was going to talk to the new vampires and invite them over to the house to see if they pose a threat to use or not. We had decided on Peter because he is the more level headed one of us five. Just then the six new vampires walked through the door. I promise on my dead wife's body that one of the vampires looked just like her.

Just when she looked up at me I knew it was her. But she pulled one of the older ones out with her and through the hall. Just as the other four notice I was up and behind them with Emmett and Rosalie right behind me. Just as I rounded the corner I heard there conversation, "Bella what was that all about? Yes the other vampires was in there but you never reacted that way to other vampires we have come in contact with." The other vampire asked her while turning toward her. "Cody you have to believe me when I say this." She told him. "Bells I will always believe I always have and always will." He said while holding her hand. She looked at him and smiled and said, "It was him in there sitting at that table." Cody just looked at her. "Bella what was that all about?" Garrett asked her. She looked and smiled at them. " Caleb, Alex meet your father, Jasper Darren Whitlock." While turning toward me.

I was projecting my anger. I mean she knew it was me and she walked out with that other guy holding his hand with our kids. OUR KIDS! My kids not his. I hope he understands that.

"Isabella is that really you?" I asked her. "Yea my Jazz it is" she said. With that I ran to her not caring about my vampire speed and who was around us. I picked her up and spun her around and kissed her with all my might just like I have wanted to for the past hundred or so years.

Just then we heard a cough, and I recognized Emmett start laughing, and saying "Jaspers finally got a woman." And saw Rosalie hit him in the back off the head. I turn to Bella and her coven. "We should take this to back to our place so we can do formal introductions and explain everything." I told Bella. "Rose call Esme and tell her that Carlisle needs to come home and that we are having guests over." I told her. With that we went and got in our cars.

When we finally got home sitting on the loveseat was Esme and Carlisle. In the chair was Emmett with Rose in his lap and me, Bella, Caleb, Alex, and the other three near the couch. Peter was sitting in the floor in front of Charlotte on the couch beside of me. Carlisle being the leader of our coven started the meeting.

"First of all, I would like to say that it's an honor for everyone of you to be in our home. My name is Carlisle and my mate, Esme. Then Rosalie and Emmett. Then there is Peter and Charlotte. And last but not least Jasper. Now as I understand that you are Jasper's Isabella. Am I correct?" He said.

Isabella spoke up with her southern accent slipping through, "Yes you are. This is Caleb and Alexandria but she goes by Alex. They are blood related because they are twins and my children. This is Garrett, Alex's mate. Elizabeth, Caleb's mate. And there's Cody. I would like to start by telling you guy's mine and their stories."

"The day after Jazzy left….."

**Authors note~~I decides to stop there because I wrote this in like an hour. And I wanted to see how well u guys liked this. I will write more when I have a chance. But for the next few weeks I will be very busy. But every chance I get I'll work on the next chapter. Review. And I'll try harder to work on the next chapter. So keep the reviews coming.~~**


End file.
